Nuking Furquestria
Luna 1.jpg Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|I nuked Furquestria. I tricked that stupid bitch into taking control of that country. Bob the builder.jpg|but she's turning you into a pegasus doggie. plus, i hate my prosthetic arm. (yep, he got amputated back in 2010) Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|That bitch was so angry that she revoked it. Cas9PzEWcAAmoaB.jpg|(flashback scene) bob the liar, how dare you 1. make teen girls upset back in 2000. they were fans of westlife. 2. how dare you let your henchmen play porn. you know he is your latino counterpart. and 3. destroy the wnet line up for sunday mornings. you know alisabutterfly2014's life is ruined and hates you now! that's it. time to amputate your arm. Scene Missing.PNG|the amputation scene Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|Ugh. Bob the builder.jpg|then she made me stand in a corner......... surrounded by bumblebees and wasps. Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|shit. Cas9PzEWcAAmoaB.jpg|(flashback scene) bob the baby, as punishment, you will be standing in the corner surrounded by bumblebees and wasps. Fatman.jpg|BABY BOB WAS A TERRIBLE TV SHOW Bob the builder.jpg|ugh. that woman works with a homophobic mickey mouse wannabe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj51cer9qm8 that day and got paid. Cas9PzEWcAAmoaB.jpg|bob the liar, how dare you make alisabutterfly2014's nephew fall in love with you, you know you made her hatred worse. bob the baby, time to stand in the corner surrounded by bumblebees and wasps Fatman.jpg|I HATED THAT HOMOPHOBIC SHOW CALLED BABY BOB! Bob the builder.jpg|I' so glad CBS Left 3 Unaired. he ripped me off... Cas9PzEWcAAmoaB.jpg|I LOVED THAT SHOW! Bob the builder.jpg|well, i met manny garcia to a plan to axe that horrible ripoff. Cas9PzEWcAAmoaB.jpg|why? Bob the builder.jpg|because manny's reward was his tv show. Cas9PzEWcAAmoaB.jpg|BOB THE LIAR AND DUMMY MANNY, GO STAND IN THE CORNER, SURROUNDED BY BUMBLEBEES AND WASPS. Manny.jpg|¡Hola! Me Manny Garcia. Bob the builder.jpg|Nope. You're Jason Earls' homophobic clone. Babybob2017.jpg|Hello. I'm Baby Bob. I love video games and cars. I Cannot fix it, because bob the builder was on jim'll fix it. Bob the builder.jpg|WHAT? I GOT MY QUOTES FROM JIMMY SAVILLE? JIMMY SAVILLE DIED IN 2011. Manny_Earth_Day02.png|Hola! Manny.jpg|rufus, go get them! Rufus.jpg|WOOF! WOOF! Bob the builder.jpg|Handy Manny, Run for our Lives (runs with Manny Garcia) RufusDog.jpg|WOOF! WOOF! Babybob2017.jpg|YES! THAT'S WHAT MY HOMOSEXUAL CLONE GETS FOR DESTROYNG ALISABUTTERFLY2014 SINCE 2010. Rufus.jpg|ME HULK! Manny Earth Day02.png|is this my punishment for spilling coffee on controls and aired porn 10 years ago? Manny.jpg|Go get my gay counterpart, Rufus! Bob the builder.jpg|i hate my prosthetic arm which i had to wear for the rest of my life. Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|BEND OVER, HOMOPHOBIC MOTHERFUCKERS! Police heli.jpg Max Headroom broadcast signal intrusion.jpg|LETZS KILL RUFUS Download (1).png|hello. Rufus.jpg|DONT KILL MEH! MAKE ME..UH..SLUT! Notsexyparty.png|douchebag who loves slutty whore Rufus.jpg|wtf! Ooh candy! Bob the builder.jpg|trump banned steroids in candy. fuck trump. Scene Missing.PNG Conect,hairwolf.jpg|I FEEL NORMAL Manny Earth Day02.png|that's connect11 Manny.jpg|NO! THATS RUFUS! Police heli.jpg|trump banned steroids Conect,hairwolf.jpg|WOOF! HEY MANNY, I GOT YOU SOME CANDY FROM THE N¡##@ MARKET! Nbc-fires-donald-trump-after-he-calls-mexicans-rapists-and-drug-runners.jpg|arrest bob the buider and manny garcia Manny.jpg|SHIT! I ATE THED CANDY! Scene Missing.PNG Bob the builder.jpg|candy? Manny Earth Day02.png|si Van 1.JPG|HOLA ME LLAMO MANNY GARCIA! ME HOMOPHOBE FROM RUFUUS Nbc-fires-donald-trump-after-he-calls-mexicans-rapists-and-drug-runners.jpg|time to ban steroids Nbc-fires-donald-trump-after-he-calls-mexicans-rapists-and-drug-runners.jpg|ooh. candy. Scene Missing.PNG rawr.jpg|RAWR! Bob the builder.jpg|give sterpods to pence next! Pencer.jpg|ooh candy Bob the builder.jpg|not you, mike pence. Mike_Pence_official_portrait.jpg|OOOH! CANDY! Scene Missing.PNG Pence.jpg|RAWR! 470px-Arnold_Schwarzenegger_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg|YAY! THEY'RE GONE! Bob the builder.jpg|time to become president. Cas9PzEWcAAmoaB.jpg|if you do that, i will kill you & manny, then i will take over. 470px-Arnold Schwarzenegger by Gage Skidmore.jpg|NO YOU COMMUNIST! IM TAKING OVER! Bob the builder.jpg|you must be born in the usa in order to become president. so i'm taking over. 470px-Arnold Schwarzenegger by Gage Skidmore.jpg|okay. im the very first man. Theend.jpg